


Your Song

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Nightmares, Sherlock is a Good Parent, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Trying to get my toddler to go to sleep tonight made me think of Sherlock getting up with Rosie when she has a nightmare...Elton John helped put my kiddo to sleep, perhaps it works for Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"Papaaaaaaaaa!!"

John sighed, and was about to throw off the covers, when he heard Sherlock go into Rosie's nursery, the room that had been Sherlock's, before it and everything else had been blown to smithereens. He pushed his face back into the pillows that smelled of Sherlock, and was about to go back to sleep, when he could make out Sherlock's words to his, no, their daughter.

"When your papa first moved in here with me, back even before he had met your mama, he used to have nightmares too. Sometimes I would play the violin as he was going to bed on those nights that I thought might be bad, other nights, I just put on the kettle, because I could hear him not settling down, but some nights, on the really bad nights, I would pull a chair close to his bed and sing to him. Took me a while to find the right song, but part of it reminded me so much of the first time I took your papa to Angelo's; yes, right, our first case together...goes something like this:

 

"...So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen..."*

 

John sat up. He suddenly remembered those nights, those long ago nights when he was comforted by a song, a song he didn't recall knowing, but he woke up feeling loved instead of lost, especially on the worst nights. 

He got out of bed, threw on his robe, and walked into the nursery to find Rosie fast asleep, tucked into Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock was still humming the tune, when he turned to see John standing there, leaning against the doorway. John sang the next verse to the sleep-ruffled man, who meant everything to him. It had taken them so long...

 

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world..."*

 

Sherlock smiled softly at him, then turned and laid Rosie back in her cot. He offered John his hand, and led him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *verses from "Your Song", written by Bernie Taupin and Elton John, released in 1970
> 
> I imagine Sherlock has quite a collection of songs he can't quite delete from his Mind Palace. :)


End file.
